


The Past Will Always Find A way to Come Back

by animebooklover14



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Danger everywhere, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hunter John Watson, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, Sherlock is clueless, Watson-Holmes Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebooklover14/pseuds/animebooklover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born from a family of hunters John's use to demons but years after he left the life of hunting he's a target again. When no one in London is safe, and his family doesn't know about his past, John does everything in his power to keep the ones he loves alive. Including calling in help. Will John, Sherlock, and their son live? Or will this demon get it's wish and kill anyone in it's path?<br/>I'll be adding tags as the story goes a long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Will Always Find A way to Come Back

     Life never seemed to turn out like planed. No one really knew what was out there in the world, no one but a select few of course. By the age of 36 John had already seen much more than most men his age. By 18 his parents had died already, leaving only him and his older sister Harry, who was useless, on their own. He was a solider in the war. A medic, doctor, caretaker, for everyone who he came in contact with. The only the only major difference in his life was the one that truly mattered. He was a hunter. Born and raised into a life no average human knew of.

     Before John was even born his family fled to London, try and escape all of the demons, witches, and creatures of the night. His parents where completely paranoid though. Taught both him and Harry how to fight, all about how to kill, and demons. You name it and they taught it to them, starting at a young age. Even the paranoia didn’t help though. Right before John’s 18th birthday they were killed by a demon. John did the only thing he knew and burned them, just like they had taught him. His grief was short lived.

     A man came to his door one day looking for a solider for a special military project. John nearly shut the door in his face if it hadn’t been for the man’s umbrella. “You are a hunter, are you not?” he spoke. John only nodded, never been addressed as one his whole life. “Ah, but you’ve never killed before. That should all change. I’m looking for a solider of special talents, a hunter. There is a small demon trouble out in the middle east that needs a little clean up. Care to help?”

     And that’s how John Watson went into the Army. When he got discharged he told everyone it was from a bullet in his shoulder. Not many knew the truth, a demon tore through it. It didn’t live though. Not many demons really did once they had met John, he was an expert in the field.

     Shaking his head brushing the thoughts from his mind John turned his attention back on the small boy playing not far from him on the jungle gym. He watched his young son play and thought about how he’d do anything and everything from turning his own child’s life into a living battle field. He did that enough as it was, chasing after the criminal class with his husband. John wasn’t going to be paranoid like his father before him. He was going to watch over his small family knowing that there were no demons around to take away the peace he worked so hard to maintain those years before.

 

     Or so he had thought. A pair of emerald green eyes watched from a distance, a gleam in the eyes so sinister that it would make even the bravest man shiver.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update's will be a little sporadic at first since I am in school. I have Chapter 1 done already and will post that soon.


End file.
